De amores y almas gemelas
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: GaEul ha terminado de ver Encantada, y no está satisfecha con ese final. ¿Qué clase de chica decidiría amar a alguien que no es su alma gemela? Basta sólo un momento, para darse cuenta que un alma gemela, no es equivalente al verdadero amor. Y que, aunque ella tuvo la suerte de encontrar ambos en YiJung, alguien especial para ella tuvo que elegir... ¿JanDi eligió bien?


**¡Hola! **

**Me presento. Soy Marie, y es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom. ¡Así que no sean tan crueles!**

**La razón de este fanfic es una y sólo una: Resaltar que, independientemente de todo lo acontecido en el dorama, para mí... No había nadie más perfecto para JanDi que JunPyo, y viceversa.**

**¡No puedo expresar en palabras esta pareja! ASKLSAJDLKDS**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo reconocido me perteneces, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>De amores y almas gemelas<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Su mundo o tu mundo, no existe tal cosa. <em>**  
><strong>

_Lo único que importa es que las personas se puedan ver a los ojos,_

_y creen su propio mundo"._

GaEul se limpió las lágrimas que esa película le había hecho derramar en los últimos 10 minutos. Y, a pesar de ser una maravillosa historia con todo lo necesario para ser un perfecto cuento de hadas, había algo que no convencía por completo a la joven. Esa razón, era únicamente el hecho de que la princesa no había tenido su final feliz con el príncipe, ¡sino que con un plebeyo del mundo actual!

Liberándose del ambiente romántico que la película impregnó en ella, la castaña soltó un bufido de sincero enfado. ¿Cómo era posible que Giselle no se quedara con el que, se suponía, era su alma gemela?

—Vaya historia. —Susurró para sí misma, haciendo un gracioso mohín de inconformidad; parecía una niña a la cual no le había gustado su regalo de Navidad.

No era un secreto para nadie que GaEul creía plenamente en las almas gemelas. Desde que aún era una niña, soñaba con encontrarse aquel hombre perfecto destinado sólo a ella. Ese hombre sería caballeroso, inteligente, noble… Entre demasiadas perfecciones más. Siempre supo que se enamoraría de alguien así, pero nunca confió en que éste le correspondería.

Quizá YiJung no era tan perfecto, tenía sus defectos y sus errores, pero GaEul los aceptaba, incluso, eran parte esencial que contribuía a que la soñadora chica le amara de la forma en la que lo hacía.

Después de todo, él era su alma gemela. Y ella la de él. Simple decirlo, ¡pero qué travesía al descubrirlo!

GaEul sonrió levemente, permitiendo que la nostalgia de los recuerdos abarcara por completo sus pensamientos. Esa sonrisa que, tanto como ella y él mostraban cuando internamente se decían: Valió la pena.

— El sufrimiento, la espera. Todo valió la pena. —Susurró la joven. Pero tan rápido como se presentó la sonrisa, desapareció, abriendo paso nuevamente a una mueca de enfado, cuando ella recordó el lamentable final de lo que suponía ser una película de cuento de hadas.

¿Cómo era posible que Giselle no decidiera estar con su alma gemela? ¡Estaban hechos el uno para el otro! Estúpida, estúpida película con un final que no satisfacía por completo a las muchachas románticas y soñadoras como ella.

No había más que encontrar a tu alma gemela, y ser feliz.

Ella era feliz, y (sin querer presumir por tener el amor de un F4) sabía perfectamente que Yi Jung también era feliz. Aunque quizá…

GaEul frunció el ceño, y subió los pies al sofá, acomodándose como si eso le hiciera pensar con mayor concentración.

Aunque quizá no había nadie más feliz que JunPyo, y su tan preciada amiga, JanDi. El rostro de ellos, al mirarse, al reír juntos, incluso al pelear; irradiaban una felicidad que podía ser digna de envidiarse. A pesar de los terribles obstáculos, a pesar de todo, su amiga había encontrado su felicidad.

Pero…

—No con su alma gemela. —Susurró, recordando perfectamente a aquel príncipe, el que fue el hombre perfecto para la torpe Geum JanDi.

Torpe, torpe JanDi. Tampoco eligió a su alma gemela.

Y es entonces, en ese preciso momento, donde GaEul se permite pensar más claramente el tema de las almas gemelas. Específicamente, se permite analizar de mejor manera la situación entre su amiga, JunPyo y JiHoo.

JiHoo, como siempre pensó, era el hombre perfecto. El alma gemela de JanDi. Y ésta última lo sabía, y aunque la idea le ponía completamente nerviosa, también le gustaba. Le gustaba que su destino le atara de tal forma a JiHoo.

Pero la vida da muchos cambios, ¡tremendos cambios!, que te hacen querer detener la vida y preguntar: ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo!?

Eso mismo pasó por la mente de la joven lavandera cuando, al mirar a JunPyo, sentía el piso moverse, el estómago retorcerse y una calidez extraña en el pecho. Un remolino de ideas, ¡su mente nunca reaccionaba cuando estaba ese mimado tipo frente a ella! Sonriendo cual si fuera un niño. JanDi no podía pensar con claridad, no sabía qué estaba pasando… No entendía en qué momento había empezado a amar de tal manera a Gu JunPyo.

GaEul tampoco supo en qué preciso momento ocurrió tal cosa.

Quizá nadie se dio cuenta.

Salvo por JiHoo… Siempre callado, ausente, y sin embargo, siempre presente. Observador. Lo supo, siempre lo supo. JanDi se enamoraría perdidamente de JunPyo y viceversa por una sola simple razón: Él era todo lo que ella no era, y ella era todo lo que él anhelaba ser. De mundos distintos, uniéndose en un mundo propio, que formaron sólo para ellos dos.

JiHoo quiso ser egoísta, quiso tener un mundo así con JanDi. Pero si había algo que JiHoo era más que egoísta, era ser un buen amigo.

GaEul apretó los labios, limpiando con rapidez las lágrimas que ya se derramaban de sus ojos. No, no quería llorar. ¡Ella ya lloraba mucho! El recuerdo de la boda fallida entre JunPyo y Jae Kyung era un tema que aún le hacía arrinconarse y agradecer a los dioses el tan buen corazón de la heredera.

Porque Jae Kyung, también, no pudo ser lo egoísta que quería.

Y sí. JiHoo fue y es el alma gemela de JanDi. Y sí, era el hombre perfecto para su escandalosa, atolondrada, torpe y alegre amiga; ella también era perfecta para ese chico callado y solitario. El uno para el otro. Almas gemelas.

Sólo eso.

JunPyo. Mimado, arrogante, soñador, noble, torpe, buen amigo, protector, exagerado y dramático. Un niño, que llora en soledad, un niño que no sabe de la vida, un niño que se encuentra con esta Chica Maravilla. Esta chica, que le muestra lo más importante: El dinero no puede comprar todo.

Porque el dinero, no compra las mejores cosas.

No compraba las sonrisas de JanDi, no compraba sus miradas de afecto, no compraba el tono cálido de su voz susurrando su nombre. El dinero jamás compró el amor de JanDi. Gu JunPyo ganó ese amor por mérito propio.

Y ella lo correspondió, sin prejuicio alguno.

—Es extraño…—Murmuró GaEul, abrazando contra su pecho la almohada del sofá.

Ella, GaEul, estaba al lado de su alma gemela, YiJung. Él era el amor de su vida.

Entonces supo que había dos destinos en la vida: El alma gemela. Y el verdadero amor.

Ella tuvo la suerte de encontrar ambos destinos en una sola persona.

JanDi tuvo que elegir. Pudo elegir su alma gemela, pero GaEul dudaba seriamente que su amiga fuera tan feliz como lo era ahora, al lado de él.

JunPyo, el amor de su vida.

Sonrió, y esta vez ya no lloró.

— ¿Qué haces y por qué tienes esa mirada de tonta?—Se burló una voz masculina. Ella frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada y dedicándole una mueca molesta a su novio. YiJung rió ante tal gesto infantil.

—Veía una muy buena película. —Aceptó la joven, y miró hacia el televisor que estaba detenido en la imagen de la princesa Giselle, al lado del "plebeyo actual".

Ambos, de mundos distintos. Como un par de personas que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Ah, sí?—El alfarero caminó hacia su novia, y se sentó a lado de ella, acercándola hacia él. — ¿Y sobre qué trata?—Cuestionó, mirando con curiosidad la pantalla.

GaEul sonrió. Una sonrisa para ella misma, que albergaba un mar de pensamientos. Y un sólo sentimiento.

—Sobre amores verdaderos y almas gemelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y sí, sé que es simple. Y sí, ¡sé que la mayoría no está de acuerdo! Pero, aún así, ¿les ha gustado?<strong>

**Espero que sí, ¡y que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review! Vamos, que yo sé que se mueren de ganas por comentar UwUr**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato, **_

_**M.**_


End file.
